Hewie
by RubyRedSpiderLily
Summary: Accidentally reborn in to a fictional world that I've barely watched, I have no choice but to control a dark spirit who won't let me live. I want to laugh again. I want to cry, I want to smile and to be angry again. I want friends again! But if forcing myself into solitude and suppressing my emotions will stop you, then so be it! "STOP IT, HEWIE!" OC. Also Humor/Horror.
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao! You know who this is (or not which ever)! This is a story I worked on a bit with my friend. This is my second story! Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Long story short, I've been reborn in Reborn (shocker!). I know right? How unoriginal. Anyway, I somehow end up befriending THE most annoying ghost ever. After that, things were great! BFFs for life (and death), ya know? And I somehow always ended up making more ghost pals. Life was interesting-fun even! But now...**

"Talking"

_"Spirit talking"_

_Thinking_

**I do not own KHR. Only my OCs.**

* * *

_**"Please stay in line until it is your turn to pass on. Do not push, shove, or cut in line. You will all get your turn. When it is your turn, please do not step in to the doorway until the light above is green again. Do not step in to the doorway while the light above is red. There will be very unfortunate ****consequences if you step into the doorway while the light is still red. Please wait your turn. Thank you. ****Please stay in line until- "**_The voice continued in a loop.

I looked around and found myself standing in a large black space. There were several white silhouettes standing in different lines-_long_ lines that each lead up to many white doorways without doors. Above the doorways were lights that would often change from green to red and back over and over again. How long had I been standing here? _Where_ was here? Am I dead?

**_"Do not step in to the doorway while the light above is red. There will be very un-"_ **The voice carried on. Should I be scared? I'm dead, aren't I? Why do I feel so calm?

Heard several murmurs and whispers from all over, only able to catch a few words.

_"Dead?"_

_"Where?"_

_"Keep moving..."_

_"...move faster..."_

_Are they dead too? Who are they?_ I thought, looking at the silhouettes. _Do I look like that to them too?__  
_

_"Keep moving..."_ I heard again. I looked at my spot in line. I was almost there. How long has it been since I had been dead? I hope my parents are okay. And my siblings...how are they doing? Are they sad? I felt a small pang in my chest as I thought about them. The more I thought about them, the more it hurt, and the more worried I got. What had I been _thinking_? I always hated the idea of flying on planes because of my fear of heights and of crashing to my death. And then, when I finally gain the courage to get on one, it crashes. I fucking hate planes.

This sucks. I was supposed to be going on a school trip to Europe too._ Oh god, my class mates!_ I realized. I probably wasn't the only one who died in that plane crash. Looked around hoping to find a familiar face. But that was a stupid idea because as I said earlier, I was surrounded by white silhouettes. I wouldn't even be able to tell if my _best friend_ was was in front of me.

Should I talk to one of them? Does it matter if it is them? We're all going to the same place right?

Right?

I nervously looked at my place in line. Almost. Just five more people to go. Whats on the other side waiting for me?

Four more.

My hand are shaking.

Three more.

My palms are sweating.

Two more.

My breath quickened.

One more.

Am I going to heaven? Or maybe some-

The one before me went in. The light turned red.

It's almost my turn. My heart is thundering.

Almost-

_"NO! WHERE IS HE?! WHERES MY BABY?!" _A scream echoed.

I almost turned around when I felt someone shove me. Into the doorway.

The light is still red.

"Ah!" My eyes widened. "H-help!"

I reached out towords the white silhouette that was standing behind me. I was falling.

Why was I falling?

From there everything went black.

* * *

"It's alright, Mrs. Kendell! You'er almost there!"

"Just keep breathing! Push!"

"UnnnnhhhhAH!"

_What's happening? Who is that talking? Those voices..._

"Almost there! Push!"

A light. I can see it. It's bright.

What's happening? I felt as if I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I only heard a few words before I understood what was happening.

"There!"

"Good work, Mrs. Kendell!"

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

"...girl...?"

I kept my eyes closed. I felt a pair of large hands pick me up, place me on something warm and began to rub towels on me.

At this point I began to freak out. Those hands(?) were _huge_. Why are they rubbing towels on me-what am I _covered_ in? I felt...wet. Why am I wet?

"Is something wrong? She's not crying?! Why isn't she...?"

"Everything will be alright, Mrs. Kendell. Just hold on." Where they talking about me? That can't be. Why are they so big? I supposed to be dead! Was...I reborn?

"What happening?!"

"She's having a panic attack!"

"What?! Do something!"

I was reborn. That can't be.

"Hurry it up!"

"Doctor!"

I blacked out again.

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

"Poor thing." I heard someone say. It was a women.

I opened my eyes. Where was I? My eyes darted around the room until they finally landed on the women who had just spoken. She was a nurse.

"Oh! Well hello there!" The nurse cooed.

"Whaa..."I felt tears forming from the corner of my eyes. This couldn't be happening! This is just a dream right? I began to sob.

"Oh, hush now. It's alright," She tried, but I kept sobbing.

"She's awake? Thank god, I was beginning to worry," another nurse popped her head in through the door followed by a doctor.

The first nurse caressed my cheek and tried to hush me. "Shhhhh. It's alright, baby. It's alright," She repeated. she picked me up and began to rock me. "Shhhh," She continued.

"Where is she?" I heard a new voice. It was also female. "My baby, where is she?"

"In here, Mrs. Kendell."

"Oh, Gavin!" She quickly walked up to the nurse holding me and took me from her. When she had me in her arms, I felt somewhat...safe. As if she could and would protect me from any and all dangers the world had to offer. I quieted down. "See? It's okay." She held me closer.

"Gavino," She whispered. "It's me, Mommy. It's nice to meet you at last."

* * *

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here, so enjoy it!**

"Talking"

_"Spirits talking"_

_Thinking_

_**I do not own KHR or Mario. Only my OCs.**_

* * *

It has been a very boring year since my leave from the hospital. I had been out for several hours after my panic attack. About two days later, after they made sure I was healthy, they let us leave. And by us, I mean my 'mother', my 'father', and I. I really don't know where he was this whole time-maybe in a waiting room or maybe he couldn't make it on time, who knows. The guy appeared out of nowhere with my mother in a wheel chair after I had woken up. Funny how I didn't notice him. I must have been too tired or something.

Speaking of my 'parents', I never really got a good look at them until I was held a second time. My 'mother' had dark brown hair and eyes. Her straight brown hair was long enough to touch her back. Her skin was slightly pale and her face was heart shaped. She still looked pretty pregnant when we left the hospital, but I'm sure that's normal. Her name was Amelia Kendell. My 'father's' hair was short and black and his eyes were a grayish blue. His face was long and he had small beard-a goatee I think. He was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, blue tie, and and black dress shoes. Maybe he was at work durnig the delivery. His name was Michael J. Kendell.

When we got 'home', I was taken to what I had assumed to be my room. The room was _filled_ with blue. Blue toys, blue walls, blue clock, blue everything. Clearly, they were expecting a boy. Who names their daughter Gavino? I guess I shouldn't complain, blue is easier on the eyes than pink is and Gavinos not a bad name. Kinda like it actually.

The house was a little over averaged sized. It had 2 floors and maybe over 3 rooms? I don't know, I didn't see much when I was carried in.

I still haven't gotten over this whole rebirth thing. I missed my parents, my family, my _friends_. I didn't _want _new ones. Why couldn't I have gone with everyone else. I _missed _them. Now don't get me wrong, my 'parents' weren't terrible or anything-no quite the opposite. They were nice people, they really were, but they weren't _my_ parents. There were times when I would cry silently in my new crib because of that. I didn't cry as much as a normal baby would. Only to let them know if I was hungry or needed a change or something. Which reminds me, I'm going to get potty trained as soon as I can. Using diapers and having them be changed by my parents is too embarrassing.

My first month here was horrible. Because I didn't cry as much as I should, my 'parents' would get worried and take me to see a doctor and every time they did, the doctor would always say I was healthy. Maybe I should've cried more just to stop them from worrying, but that would have required effort. They'll be fine.

When I wasn't visiting the doctor, I was either sleeping, eating, being rocked, shitting, or staring at the ceiling. Needless to say, it was _boring as hell_. Words cannot describe how much I wanted to jump out of my crib and make a break for it. Just _thinking_ about it...oh god...

It was months afterwards that my motor skills developed so that I could pick things up, sit up straight, and later crawl. I would try to speak when I was left in my crib, but my words would sound like gibberish.

I would often try to walk while grabbing on to something. I don't know why I even tried though, I could only stand for about a few moments before I fell. Until I could stand, there was no way I'd be able to walk. But that didn't stop my parents from cheering me on.

It was mostly my 'mom' who took care of me, but when 'Dad' was home from work, he'd take over. He was a playful man. He'd always come into my room and pick me up just to walk over to my 'mom' and pretend to talk for me. He'd say things like, "Jeez, Mom! Hurry up, I'm huunnnngggrrrryyy!" or "Hey there, pretty Mama," he'd say in his Elvis voice. I loved it when he'd do that. No only was it amusing, but it would cure me of my boredom.

There were times when we passed certain rooms with mirrors in them, I'd catch a glimpse of myself. The little hair I had was dark brown like my mother's, though unlike hers, the ends of my hair was slightly curled. Though, that wasn't the first thing that caught my attention. No, the first thing that caught my attention were my eyes. Unlike my parents who eyes were brown and blue, mine were _green. _Such a pretty green too. Almost emerald. I later found out that my 'grandmother' from my 'father's' side had the same eyes.

* * *

Several months went by and the next thing I new, it was my first birthday. It turns out that I was born on February 29th. I was a leap year baby. Because of that, we were celebrating my birthday on the 28th. That was when I met my 'aunt' and 'uncle' from my 'mother's' side and my three 'cousins'. My 'aunt' squealed, picked me up, and kissed my cheeks. "Well, hello there, niece!" She cooed. _Please stop kissing me. _I begged. I gave her an annoyed look and she laughed and cooed even more._  
_

My 'aunt's' name was Emily and my 'uncle's' name was Leroy. They're siblings. Emily's kids, my 'cousins', name's were Stan, who was 4, Sarah, who was 5, and Jeff, who was 12.

Our 'parents' wanted to try to get us to play together much to my and Jeff's dismay. They walked us to my room and pretty much left us there. _Shit._ I was stuck with them. Jeff ignored all three of us and went to sit in the corner. I saw him pull out his DS. Man, when was the last time I played a video game? I missed doing that too. Stupid body.

I lazily crawled over to him and sat next to him. He glanced at me, but continued playing. I didn't mind. I just wanted to watch him play. He was playing a Mario racing game, I don't know which one. While we were doing that, the Stan was busy rummaging through my thing to find something to play with while Sarah was playing with her pink doll. They would argue with each other every few minuets about who knows what. I could care less. It stayed that way for about 40 minutes until the adults came back.

"Are you kids having fun?"

"Yeah!" Yelled the four and five year olds.

"Eh," Said Jeff.

"Ah!" I pitched in.

They smiled. "That was so cute!" My Aunt squealed. My uncle covered his ears. Calm down, women! My hearing is bad enough as it is!"

"Your such an old man!"

"I'm 35!"

"Old!"

"You'er older than me!"

"_Old!_"

_They act like children!_

"You are so old, your birth-certificate expired!"

...I'm okay with this.

* * *

It was later when a few more guest appeared. Friends of my 'Mother' and their kids. I got a lot of attention. People would walk up to me and say similar things like:

"Aw, so this is the little princess!"

"Oh, hewwo!"

"Ndisbhohbshbuobu!"

Cooing, cooing, and more cooing.

That about sums up a good portion of the day.

It was later when it was finally time to-

"Time to sing Happy Birthday!"

That.

They sang.

And I smiled. I couldn't help but feel loved.

When the song ended, they began to cut the cake. Everyone go a slice and I shared with my mother.

My mother.

That's when I realized.

They were doing all of this for me._ For me. _

She gave birth_ to me._

They took care_ of ME._

They love_ ME._

And here I am, being an_ ungrateful bitch. _These people_ were _my parents.

I do miss my old family-with all my heart, but no matter how much I do, I can't go back.

It's impossible.

But what I can do is_ suck it up _and_ move on _because this is how things are now and I _should be grateful!_

_But I miss them._

Too bad. Suck it up_._

_Damn it. You're-I'm right. I have to except this. These people are my new family now. I shouldn't think of them replacing my old family, but just think of it like my family is expanding. _

That me made feel better.

All right. Things will be okay. I have a new family, but that doesn't mean I've lost my old one. Right!

Mom.

Dad.

_Thank you._

* * *

**And thank_ you_ for reading! This is only my second story, so take it easy. No flames please. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, Chapter 3! Thank you to ****Slytherin'sBlackUnicorn for being the first to review! It means a lot. :) I'll do my best! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it!**

"Talking"

_"Spirit talking"_

_Thinking_

**I do not own KHR or Haunting Ground. Only my OCs.**

* * *

2 years went by and by then, I was 3 years old. A while back I had learned to walk and I could even speak better than most 2 year olds. My hair had also grown. My dark brown hair framed my face and almost touched my shoulders. The ends were somewhat curlier than they were before. My eyes hadn't changed in any way, still almost an emerald green color. Though I must admit that my eyes were the best thing about this new body.

For the past 2 years, my parents have been trying to get me to play with their friend's children.

I wanted nothing to do with them.

It's not like I hate children or anything, it's just that little kids are gross. I'm a bit of a cleaning freak and I _hated_ germs with a passion. When a kids sneezed, I made sure to stay_ at least _11 feet away from them. I also hated it when they would touch my shit with their silva and snot covered hands. And the kid shows! Oh god, the kid shows! When the adults would start chatting it up, they would turn on the T.V. and would put on some shit like, _M.T.'s Dino_, or some shit like that.

_Why do the dinosaurs look like that?! What's wrong with them?!_

_What does the M.T. stand for?!_

These questions haunt me in my dreams almost every night.

And the worst thing was, the second I glanced at the screen, I couldn't look away. It was like the T.V. was pulling me in somehow. I somehow ended up watching a whole hour of that god-forsaken show. Lucky, I was saved when one of the little brats found the remote and pressed all the buttons, changing the channel. Hope that never happens again.

When I was around the other children, my parents noticed how different I was from them. While the other 3 year olds would cry if they fell, I'd simply chuckle at my own clumsiness and get back up. While they would fight over toys, I'd just watch with a bored look on my face. While they would run up to their parents and yell "Mommy/Daddy", I would walk up to them and say "Hey, Mommy. Hey, Daddy". They thought that I acted too mature for my age and they'd be right if I wasn't a 17 year old (Technically I was 3 years older now mentally) trapped in a child's body. They would tell me that I needed to slow down and enjoy being a child. I _was _enjoying it, thank you very much.

_Growing up sucks. _Most kids can't wait to grow up and do whatever the hell they want. Then, when they have grown up, they start wishing for most time to sleep, less work to do, and for their parents to take care of them again. Basically, to be a kid again. I was no exception.

_And I got that wish. Now if only I was allowed to use the computer..._

* * *

"Gavin! Come and eat, honey!" My mom called down for me. In case you haven't realized, Gavin is short for Gavino, but I'm sure you're all smart cookies.

"Coming!" I called back. I ran through the hall into the living room. There was a mini table and chair with a bowl of cereal on it. My mother was sitting on the couch also eating cereal, but on a food tray. The T.V. was on and on it was a magical girl anime that I had never heard of before.

I sat down in my small chair and began to eat. "Morning, sleepy head." Mom greeted.

"Morning," I yawned. "Mommy found one of those cartoons you really like." She told me. She paused and grabbed the remote. "It's called_ Lovely Fighter_."

I thanked her.

About a month ago, Mom, Dad, and I ended up watching T.V. Together. Dad was channel surfing and the second I saw an animated sword clash with another, I jerked up and told him to turn it back. He did so and was surprised in my sudden interest in Japanese animation. My mom said it was probably his fault. He too had a slight interest in anime. My dad played video games for a living. Almost every day, he would go to a studio who's name I forget. He gets paid pretty well. And It's not just playing games. He also writes and designs characters for projects the studio works on. Pretty cool, I know.

I finished eating just as the show ended and took the dishes to the sink. "Gavin, wanna go to the park later?" Mom offered. "Sure." I had nothing better to do anyway, so why not?

* * *

The first thing I did when we arrived at the park was run towards an empty swing. There were a few kids already here playing in the sand box, slides, and monkey bars, but the one kid who stood out the most was a little boy who looked about a year or 2 older than me. He was sitting a few swings away from me. His hair was pitch black and slightly ruffled. He was dressed in black from head to toe, or he would be if he was wearing shoes. His pale bare feet were almost dangling above the ground. He was wearing a simple black short sleeved T-shirt and long black pants. He must have noticed me staring at him because he turned to look right at me. We stared.

...

...

...

...

"Er...hi." I offered.

...

Yeah okay, I think I'm done.

I jumped off the swing and was beginning to make my way over to the slides when he shouted. "H-hey, wait!" I turned. "What?"

...

"What?" I asked again. Hurry up, kid. Don't have all day.

"You can...? What's your name?" He asked nervously. What's up with him?

"Gavin." I gave him simple answer.

"N-nice to meet you Gavin." I nodded. "Same here." I guess. It's not everyday you meet a kid with proper manners.

"Do...you want to play?" He asked. I could see a slight look of desperation and loneliness in his dark brown eyes. _Was this kid friendless? _

I don't know why, maybe it was because he looked so sad and lonely, or maybe because I was a huge softy, but at that moment, I decided that I was going to befriend this boy.

I nodded. "Sure."

His eye instantly brightened, a look of relief on his face. "R-really?! You will?!" "Yeah, sure. Let's go play in the sand box." He nodded excitedly. "Alright!"

* * *

"Hahahaha! What is that?!"

"Shut up! At least mine stood longer!"

"It-it-pft-AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Gavin, honey? What are you doing? And what did I tell you about saying those words?" That was Mom. "Not to?" That was me. "Yes, now I don't want to hear you say it again, do you hear?" She scolded. "Sorry mommy." She smiled softly and patted my head. "Just don't do again. Okay?" I nodded. "Good. Now what's going on over here?"

The kid and I were making what were supposed to be sand castles. His kept crumbling and mine looked like something chewed it up and spat it back out. The kid had been making fun of it for about 5 minutes before Mom showed up. "Making sand castles with my new friend." Speaking of him, I never did get his name. "Uh, hey, what's your name?" I asked awkwardly. I should has asked him that before!

He hesitated,"I-"

"Gavin, who are you talking to?" Mom rudely interrupted. I looked at her like she was crazy. "To him." I pointed at he who's name had yet to be said. Now it was her turn to give me the look. "Honey, there's no one there."

Huh?

I looked a the boy. He was clearly here and yet she couldn't see him? _She's joking. "_Mom, you'er not funny. He's right_ here."_

Mom shook her head. "I guess it's normal for kids to have imaginary friends." She muttered. I heard it.

What?! He's not imaginary, he's right here! Why can't you see him?!

_Beep! Beep!_

___Beep! Beep!_

"Oh. Hang on a second, honey." She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. "It's daddy!" She looked at me. I threw her a fake smile as she answered. I turned to the boy who was still sitting in the sand box. His head was lowered. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned and patted his head. Man, I hate it when kids are sad. They should be happy, damn it!

He lifted his head. "She can't see me." He told me in a quite voice.

"Look, I'm sure she was just playing-"

"No, she wasn't." He cut me off. What do you mean?

"No one can see me. Your the first."

...hahaha...very funny. Seriously. Where are the cameras? This wasn't the first time someone pranked me. In my past life, my friend pulled some similar shit (not saying what it was) and would bring it up all the time just to piss me off. But who would prank a 3 year old?

"..."

"I can prove it to you, if you like. On one condition."

I hesitated. "What?"

"You have to be my friend." I paused. I already decided that I would. But it this is some sort of joke, it's over.

"Fine." I agreed. He held out his pinkie. "Promise?" I nodded and did the same. This really isn't a good idea if he's telling the truth._ Then stop, moron! _Too late_. _Our pinkies connected and the boy nodded satisfied. He walked over to were my mother was and stopped to look at me. He stretched out his arm and reached out to touch her. His fingers didn't make contact. _He went right threw her!_ I freaked. _No fucking way._ He then, brought his arm back as though he were about to smack her leg and brought it back down. Again, his hand went right through her.

He finally stopped and looked at me._ "Well?" _He's voice was different. When I first heard his voice, he sounded like any old kid. Nothing special. _But this._

_"Keep moving..."_

_He sounded like those spirits form back there._

Wait. Spirit... He's a spirit...?

"..." Dude. Seriously?

_"You still don't believe me."_

"N-no, I do just...what's your name?" _Don't I have the best timing! (Insert sarcasm here)_

_"Wha? I..." _he paused_ "...I don't have one."_

"What do you mean you don't have one. You can't remember?"

"I-I don't know! I just don't have one." The boy stuttered.

"Then I'll give you one."

"Huh?"

And I had just the name in mind. It was a cute name (in my opinion) and it was the name of a dog from a certain video game **(_1_)**. I loved that dog so much. Okay, maybe it's a little insulting to be named after a dog, but what he doesn't know won't kill him (kinda too late for that).

"Alright then." I began, "How about Hewie?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You've finally met Hewie! I love that dog! I know it's just a game, but he's such a cutie! Anyway, please review. No flames please.**

**(1)_Haunting Ground_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy weekend! Thank you, Szerir, for being my second reviewer! And thank you, little neko for being my third. Also, thanks to those who favs and follows this story. I'm glad you like my story. I'll do my best to keep things interesting. Last night I watched a Let's play of Dangantaila (which I do not own) and I loved it! Hetaoni (which I also do not own) made me cry. T-T Anyways, here's another chapter. Hope you like it!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Hewie talking."_

**I do not own KHR, Paranormal Activity, Insidious, or The Grudge.**

* * *

Hewie was a strange boy, er spirit.

After the whole 'no one can see me' thing, Mom decided it was time to go home. It may have had something to do with dad, but that's not what's important. No. What was important was that Hewie decided that he would tag along.

Now, I wasn't completely against it. It wasn't like any one could see him.

No, what bothered me was his weird perverted comments.

Hewie had the amazing ability to turn almost anything into a sex joke.

"I'm about to watch a new movie Mom bought me, wanna come?"

_"I'd love to _come_, but I had no idea you were into those kinds of movies."_

"You do realize that I'm 3, right?"

At first, the jokes he made made me feel a little awkward. But as days past, I was soon able to get over that awkwardness and was even able to laugh at a few of them.

_"You said your mom bought it? I wonder what she's in to..."_

"I will hurt you."

_"Haha! I'd love to reenact Scary movie 2 with her."_**(1)**

"Don't ignore me! And stop talking about her like that!"

Now, if only he'd stop taking about my mom...

* * *

About 2 weeks later, we become the best of friends.

It never got boring when Hewie was around (which he always was) because he'd always have something sexual or sarcastic to say. I don't know how long he had been dead for or where he had learned such things, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to.

Sometimes I think that maybe I made the wrong choice in befriending Hewie. And by sometimes, I mean when we end up watching some cliche horror movie when my parents weren't looking.

Those movies would sometimes end up to be Paranormal Activity, Insidious, or The Grudge.

Nuff said.

_"I'm bored. Amuse me."_

"Go drown in a pool."

_"Can't. Please?"_

"No."

_"You know, for a 3 year old, you act like someone who'd be on their period now."_

"You know, for a 5 year old, you act like a real jerk."

_"I'm not 5, thank you. And Kids can be jerks."_

"Of course. You're proof of that."

_"I'm not 5."_

"Then how old are you?"

_"...not 5."_

"Sure."

Hewie and I had been, for the last few minutes, staring at the ceiling doing nothing but bitch at each other.

Not that we had anything better to do. Being 3 sucked.

_"Hey, let's play in the backyard." _Hewie suggested.

"And do what? Roll in grass?" I asked him. It was about as boring out there as it was in here. Why bother?

_"It's better than staying locked up in here all day!"_ He told me eagerly._ "Come on, let's go!"_ He pulled on my arm.

"Alright! Let go, man!" I told him as I shook him off.

_"Hurry!"_ He yelled as ran down stairs.

"Slow down!" I yelled back at him, following him.

"No running!" My mom yelled at me.

"Sorry, Ma." I apologized.

"Are you playing with Hewie again?" She asked me.

"Yeah! Is it okay if we went into the back yard?" I asked her hoping she'd say yes.

"Hmm sure. Just let me grab something first." She told me. Of course, she was going to come along. Fence or not, she wasn't going to leave her awesome 3 year old outside alone. Of course, I wasn't really alone. I had Hewie, but she doesn't know that. She still thinks that Hewie is just an imaginary friend.

Mom approached me. "I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

The next few months had been nothing special. Hewie and I have gotten really close and would sometimes pull small pranks on my babysitters when my parents were away.

Really, it was Hewie's idea.

He said that I should pretend to be psychic or something by pointing at a random object and have him hold it, so that it appeared to be floating. Sure it was a little mean to scare them by pretending to be the Antichrist, but it was still funny as hell. My parents were very confused as to why every time they hired a babysitter, they'd always run off, screaming bloody murder. They'd always ask me what happened and I'd tell them that they'd probably just saw a spider or something.

They were doubtful.

I later cut down the pranks when my parents started to show stress about finding a new babysitter. I felt guilty.

A few days later, I was told that I was getting a nanny.

When finally got to meet her, she was...nice enough. I mean of course she was. It's her job. Anyways, her name was Amanda. She had dark brown skin, eyes, and darker short hair. She also had a nice figure and looked like she could be in her late 20s or early 30's. Her clothes consisted of a pink top, black dress pants, shoes, and and jacket. The hell are you trying to look so nice for? You're a _nanny_.

At first, I wasn't sure about having a nanny. I was suspicious (You'll see why). I didn't want some stranger coming over to watch me while my parents were away.

But as days went by, she started to grow on me.

She was kind. Patient even. But she was also strict. There was no back talk or swearing when she was around. She also kind of reminded me of a grandmother the way she sometimes sits down and speaks to me in a low, gentle voice while knitting. I think she has a daughter or something because she's always knitting girly colored clothes that were too small for her.

There were days when Hewie wanted to prank her just to cure himself of boredom. The moron would take the things she'd put down and hide them to make it appear as if she'd misplace them. He'd even tried to throw small toys at her (they were mostly plushies, but still)! I'd glare at him to stop throwing objects at the nice lady and he'd ignore me and continue doing it, the brat.

Something I stupidly neglected to think about, were the after effects of our past pranks. I was having so much fun scaring the ever living shit out of my babysitters, I hadn't realize that the small rumors that were going on about our house. It was mostly teenagers who talked about the rumors of our 'haunted house' and 'demon' (me). This was the down side of living in a small town.

Of course, most people didn't really believe in the rumors. Because that's what they were. Just rumors. People weren't so stupid as to believe that there was a demon child living inside a supposedly haunted house that was owned by the very normal Kendells.

But that didn't mean the rumors stopped.

Supposedly, all of my former babysitters were terrified of me and when asked about what happened, they'd all told similar stories. Some people were a little curious about it. My last babysitter, some guy who's name I forget and the guy who I overheard the rumors from, only excepted the job to see if the rumors were true. When he saw that there was nothing weird about me or the house, he called one of his friends and informed them that the rumors were false. One of his stupid friends must have given him a stupid idea because after he was done with the phone call, he did everything in his power to piss me off.

They must have told him anger me in order to witness some 'paranormal activity'.

That fool had the nerve to call me a brat. He also almost trip me and called it accident. 4 times (I'm calling the cops for child abuse). He even went as far as to call my mother a whore.

But the funny thing was, that it wasn't me who snapped first. It was Hewie.

As soon as that word left his mouth, Hewie actually bit him.

Yeah, bit him.

Hard.

The guy yelped and ripped his arm away from Hewie. He checked his now bleeding wound and screamed. He looked at me in fear and I couldn't stop the smirk that was slowly growing on my face. "Ah, I must have forgot to let the dog out." I told him. He put on a confused look and looked around. "T-there's nothing there!" He stuttered.

It was my turn to look confuse. "What are you talking about? You must have stepped on his tail or something to pi-anger him." I lied. "And of course he's not here, stupid, he ran away because you scared him. You can go look for him if you like." I told him. He shook his head. "I didn't know you had a d-dog." My smirk grew. That ass actually bought it. That's good. We don't need the attention.

Hewie, who was shaking with rage, almost pounced on him again. I sent him a look that told him to back off and he hesitantly complied.

"You should go get that looked at." I told him. We don't need blood on our shit, so beat it. He nodded still unsure if I was telling the truth and he was just imagining things or if I was lying and was sending him to his doom. Fucking idiot. We wouldn't have this problem if you'd have just left me alone. If this was a horror movie, you'd be dead.

After that, the guy called my parents and told them that he had got bitten and had to get it looked at, my parents came home from whatever they were doing (work related stuff), they asked me for details. I told them that he was bit by a spider he didn't recognize and had to get it looked at. Luckily, the fool haven't mentioned the dog, or there would have been some problems.

My parents grew concerned about the spiders and called in a exterminator. The exterminator found squat, confusing both my parents.

The rumors were still floating around with a few new ones about how my last babysitter found out that his bite mark was not of that of a dog, but a human.

So, when I heard that I was getting a nanny, now you can see why I was so suspicious, but when I found out she was just some lady and not another stupid teen, I felt relieved.

There were times when I noticed how graceful the woman, Amanda seemed to be. She walked with her back straight, head tilted up, and with confidence. Normally, I wouldn't have noticed such things unless I stared at someone for a long while, but I noticed almost right away when I first met her. I wonder if she used to be a model.

Anyways, when Hewie began throwing toys at Amanda, she did something that amazed me.

Right when the doll was about an inch from her head, she simply tilted her head and the toy fell helplessly to the floor. Not only that, but she did it without even _looking_.

I looked at Hewie and he looked shocked too. I turned back at her. She was looking at me accusingly. I rapidly shook my head. "It wasn't me!" I told her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh? Then who was it?" She asked as she slowly walked towards me. What was I supposed to tell her? My ghost friend did it?

"Hewie did it." I told her in a slight panic. _Fuck! What's wrong with you! _Why was I so nervous?

She looked at me confused. "Who's Hewie?"

"My friend." I told her.

She looked skeptical. "And where is this friend of yours?" She asked slowly.

_Fuuuck. All right. It's fine! It's fine! You're 3! Just blame it on your imaginary friend!_

"He's right here." I replied pointing to seemingly empty space. Hewie looked at me funny. And so did Amanda.

"Honey, there's no one there." The women said.

"Nuh uh!" I almost cringed at how childish I was acting. "He's right there!" I pointed again.

Hewie gave me a look. _"The hell are you doing, woman?"_

Amanda must have realized that who I was referring to didn't (did) exist because she then said, "I see. Well then tell...Hewie to stop throwing objects. It's rude."

Hewie looked at her annoyed. _"Lady, does it look like I give a piece of shit about being rude. I'm bored dammit! Amuse me!"_

Sometimes I really do wonder why I'm friends with him.

* * *

_'AHHHHHHHHHH!'_

_'AHAHAHAHAHA!'_

_"...this movie sucks."_

"Shut up! I like this movie."

_"You like all horror movies."_

"No I don't! I didn't like _Grave Yard_!"

_"That doesn't count! Nobody liked Grave Yard! That movie wasn't even a movie! It was less than shit! Like this."_

"Fuck you! It's not and I like it!"

_"But it's shit! Why?!"_

"It's not shit it's-"

"Just _what_ are you doing?"

"AH!" Both Hewie and I yelled in surprise. How the fuck did we forget about her?!

"I-I was just watching..." I trailed off. Aw shit. Busted.

"And did I hear you swear?" My nanny asked frowning. I'm fuck. Goodbye world.

"...no."

R.I.P Gavino Kendall. Hewie, looks like I'll be joining you soon.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Watching horror movies without permission, swearing, and lying. Gavino Kendel," Please, no. "We need to talk." No.

Hewie looked at me with pity. "_I'll see you soon."_

My fate was sealed.

* * *

Remember when I said Amanda was kind and patient. Yeah, forget I said that. Amanda was a horrifying monster when angered. She lectured me for about a good hour and 30 minutes. And I have a feeling that she went easy on me.

It's been a good month since we'd met the woman and by now she has realized that I'm not just another snot nosed 3 year old. The way I spoke and the way handled things hinted at that. She was a little surprised when I told her my opinion of one of the shirts she knitted. Turns out, she hasn't been knitting long and had recently just started. Told her that one of the sleeves on the shirt was a tad crooked and gave a little advice to help her fix it. My grandma from my past life liked to keep things old school and taught me to knit when I turned 11.

When Amanda asked me how I knew that, I simply told her that I saw it on T.V. She looked skeptical, but didn't ask any questions.

_"Is it over?" _Hewie peaked from around the corner. Coward.

I nodded at him.

Amanda look at me confused, turned around, and then remembered Hewie. I remember her asking about him. I told her that Hewie was a dumb, self centered brat that didn't know when to shut up. And after I said that, the women scolded me about saying bad thing about others real or not and Hewie almost threw a fit.

Amanda eyes widened as she seemed to remember something. "Hey, Gavin." She called me by my nick name. I looked at her. "Yes?"

She hesitated almost unnoticeably. "What's this I've been hearing about this house being haunted?"

Ah shit.

* * *

**Not the best place to end it, but not the worst either. I finally updated again. Thank god! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, I'm still kinda new to writing.**

**Gavin doesn't know she's in the KHR world yet and won't for a while. Not until she meets someone who practically screams KHR. If she still remembers. But even then, she might not believe it. Also if you haven't realized, Gavin is currently living in the U.S. My friend was a little confused about that.**

**Also, I may be writing a Beelzebub story later. It's about a girl who's been reborn as Oga's and Misaki's little brother and becomes the vessel of Famine, one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I'll try to make sure she/he isn't a Mary Sue. Sound interesting?**

**Hewie is such a little shit! I love him! What do you think of him? What do you think of Amanda so far? Tell me in the reviews!**

**(1) Remember that scene from Scary Movie when that chick slept with that ghost? That one?**

**Sorry for errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KiraLoveless: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Really, it means a lot! You'll find out what happens in this chapter, so here it is!**

**TsubakiHana: Thanks! It'll be awhile before she meets any of the canon characters, but hold tight! We'll get there eventually. :D**

**xKANAN: I know right?! :3 You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lazyness: Do you mean ****schizophrenia? If so, you'll see~** Who knows? It might just happen...XD

**OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me and I'm glad you like my story. Your reviews are what keep me going!**

**As you've probably noticed, I now have a cover for this story! Like it?**

**Also, in this chapter there will be a tiny bit of gore and blood. I'll mark it if you don't like that kind of thing.**

**So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own KHR or Fifty Shades of Grey.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Spirits talking"_

_'Person on phone'_

* * *

"What's this I've been hearing about this house being haunted?"

Ah shit.

I swallowed. _Alright! Alright! It's fine man! You GOT this._

"H-how should I know...?" _Don't stutter, fool! _

"Well, when ever I go out, I keep hearing rumors about the 'spawn of Satan' living here...?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "A few kids even came up to me to warn me." She thought back. _Fucking assholes! I never should have listened to Hewie! Stupid! Stupid! I'm so fucking _stupid_! _

_"When in doubt, play dumb. You're good at that."_ Hewie, that little fuck, said to me. What happened to the polite Hewie I had meet in the park? I would've glared at him if it weren't for the fact that Amanda was staring at me directly in the eye.

"Did they?" I asked forging confusion.

"Yes, they did..." She trailed off. "You know what? Never mind. This sounds ridiculous." She shook her head.

Oh thank The Lord, heaven, and Jesus!

The women that stood above me paused and stared at me, seemingly thinking. "...What is it?" I finally asked. She seemed to snap out of it as soon as she heard my voice and rapidly shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing! Sorry." She apologized.

Okay. Weird. I hope she doesn't suspect something...

"It's fine," I replied "Soooo...can I go now?" I asked hoping we were done.

"Oh! Yeah! Go ahead." Amanda nodded towards my room.

_Yes! Freedom! At last! _

"And no horror movies!"

"Aw shi..."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Aw shit.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You don't remember anything at all? Absolutely _nothing?"_

_"We've already had this conversation. 7 times." _

"You're not curious?"

_"No. I'm not. And I don't care."_

"But why not?"

Hewie sighed in exasperation. _"Because how in _any_ way does it matter? I'm _dead_. Nothing matters."_

Depressing much?

"You don't want to move on or something?" I asked him a little curious of his answer.

He raised an eyebrow. _"You don't want me around?"_ He asked me sounding a little upset.

"No! That's not it!" I tried convince him. "It's just...I don't really know how this ghost-spirit thing works. I was just ah, concerned." I said to him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at me as if searching for something. We stared.

...

...

Finally, he signed and ran his fingers through his hair.

_"Look. I don't care about moving on or any of that crap. And I don't care about my past either. What matters is here and now."_ The spirit stated (surprisingly) wisely. _"And besides..."_ He turned away, grinning. _"Who's gonna keep your tiny ass out of trouble, eh Gav?"_

I almost pouted. "Ah, sir? I do believe that it is the other way around."

_"Hm. No, I don't think so."_

"Well, you're an ass, so no one cares about what you think."

_"Ouch."_

Once again, Hewie and I were sitting in my room having a very important conversation about who he is and was before death. For the 7th time. The first time I asked him, he just said that it was no big deal. That I shouldn't worry about something so unimportant. This time, I've managed to get something more out of him. It was better than nothing, I guess. If he doesn't want to move on, I won't force him. But still...

_"I sounded really wise back then, didn't I?"_

...Or maybe I will.

* * *

4 Days.

It's been 4 days since my uncle Leroy died.

It's been 4 days since my mom started crying herself to sleep.

It's been 4 days since dad had been arguing with the police to find the one who killed him.

4 days since I last left this room.

4 depressing days.

I sat against my door, listening to my mother sob and my father trying to calm her down. Hewie sat next to me leaving no space in between us, maybe as comfort? I dunno, but it's working.

4 days ago my uncle, Leroy was killed-_murdered _in his sleep. A knife to the throat. His girlfriend found the body when she came home from work. Found him with his neck wide open with a peaceful look on his face. She called the police and the news traveled fast. I found out by over hearing my dad yelling on the phone at 1 in the morning.

Not the best way to learn of someone's death.

I didn't see Uncle Leroy very often, but when I did, he was always cheerful in my presence. Sometimes he'd bring me gifts and would call me by one of my nicknames, Gavi. He'd mess around with Dad and would cook with Mom in the kitchen. He'd even have 2 completely different conversations with Hewie, just to humor me.

My eyes started to sting as tears began to form. _And now he's _dead_._

I lowered my hands into my face as tears began to fall and sobbed. It's not _fair_! What did he ever do wrong?! Why _him_?!_  
_

_"Gavin."_ I heard Hewie call for me. I didn't feel like looking up at him, so I just ignored him.

_"Gavin!" _He raised his voice a little higher. I flinch at his tone and looked at him. He was staring at me, determination and slight annoyance in his eyes.

_"Listen to me."_ He grabbed me by my shoulders forcing me to turn. _"Look. I know this is hard for you. You,_ and_ your family, but I know things _will_ get better. You can't stay in here locked up, crying by yourself and not out there with your family. I may be here, but you need your parents more than you need me right now. People who know what you're going through."_ He diverted his eyes from mine._ "And I can't promise that they'll catch who ever did it, but I can tell you that he'll most likely burn in hell. Do you hear me?" _I nodded at him, tears still rolling down my cheeks._ "Then go."_

I did.

* * *

Today was the funeral.

Mom helped me into a black dress similar to hers and into my new black shoes.

Dad was fixing his red tie while looking in the mirror in the bathroom.

Hewie was wandering the house like his was lost.

Knowing him, he probably was.

It was 10:35 when we got into the car and left. It was 11:15 when we arrived at the church.

When we went inside, my hand in Mom's, there were several people already here. I scanned the crowd for familiar faces. (Wait, did that guy have green hair?)

_There._ On the left side of the church, I spotted one of my cousins, Jeff, who I hadn't seen since my first birthday. Actually, I'm surprised that I remember him at all. Last time I checked, my memory was shit.

I looked around more and noticed my aunt, Emily. Her eyes looked red and puffy and her usual smile was gone. Instead she wore a small frown. That look didn't belong on her face at all.

I felt Hewie place a hand on my shoulder. Funny how he can control what he touches. I didn't know spirits could do that. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay."

The look of concern didn't leave the spirit's face. _"..."_

I turned back to look at the crowed when my mom pulled my hand towards the direction of Auntie Emily. "Go say Hi to your aunt, Gavin. Do you remember her? She was at your first birthday party." She smiled sadly. "I'm sure she'll want to see her cute little niece again. Go on. It'll cheer her up."

I looked at my aunt again. She was in the middle of hugging the life out of who I assumed was a relative. I looked back up at my mother and nodded. "Okay."

I let go of her hand and walked up to the women I hadn't seen since my 1st birthday, Hewie still by my side. By time I got there, Emily had finished her strange torture method and her companion gently smiled at her (even though her face looked a little blue). I gently tugged on her dress. She looked down in surprise. "Oh, Hi there, sweetie." She cooed. "What's your name?" The brunette asked. I don't blame her for not recognizing me. The last time she saw me, I was still crawling and wearing diapers.

"Gavino." I reminded her. Her eyes widened. "Gavin? Kendell?" I nodded my head yes and she gasped. "Look at how much you've grow! I've missed you so much! Do you remember me? I'm your Aunt! Jeff, Stan, Sarah! Come meet your cousin!" She practically screamed. I have a feeling this women could talk your head off if you let her.

"You called?" Jeff was the first to arrive.

"Come over here and say Hi to your cousin. This is Gavin. Remember her?" My aunt explained.

"No." He replied bluntly.

Aunt Emily rolled her eyes. "Then come over here and meet her again."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. He kneeled on one knee in front of me, so that we were at eye level with each other.

"I'm Jeff. Your cousin." Was all he said. He then stood up and turned to his mother. "That's it? No nice to meet you or anything?"

"Nope." She sighed. "Come on, Gavin, let's go meet your other cousins."

* * *

It was time for the burial.

There were a lot of people. While most of them were crying, some just stood quietly.

My mother was one of the former.

And so was I.

Since I had greeted my aunt at the church, she hasn't left my side. Re meeting my cousins went alright. Sarah, who was now 8, was very playful. She kept trying to hide and seek with me, only to get scolded by her mom for playing in the church. Stan, now 6 years old, wasn't all that interested in me. Actually, he, like his brother, looked absolutely bored out of his mind. Not that I really blame them. Church is boring no matter the occasion.

As we stood surrounded by graves, the eulogist spoke looking on at the crowd.

The graves.

I don't know why, but something about those graves...I couldn't stop staring at them.

_"Don't look at them."_ I almost jumped at Hewie's voice.

"Why?" I asked in a quite voice. I soon got my answer.

Standing over one of the graves not too far off, stood a women in blue pajamas.

_That's strange. What's she doing...?_

_"Why are you still looking? Is that dead chick that interesting?" _The boy in black mocked.

Wha?

I looked back at her and just as he said; she's a ghost. Her feet were transparent and her clothes were tattered and had what I had assumed to be blood at closer inspection.

Similar to my meeting with Hewie, she turned to at me, probably feeling my gaze on her.

Oh, how I wish she hadn't.**  
**

As soon as our eyes met, I hurriedly looked away. Her face... It was...

** (Mark)**

Half of it was missing.

It was like someone took a paint scraper and scraped it off. Then proceed to peel the rest by hand. Chunks of flesh was hanging off her face, her eye missing from it's socket.

**(Mark)**

I could still feel her watching me as I stared scared out of my mine at the ground. Hewie grabbed my hand.

_"Not that good looking is she?"_ He joked. I squeezed his hand, annoyed.

_"Ow! Calm down!"_ He tried to yank his hand free, but my grip tightened. _"Ah! Letgoletgoletgo! She won't hurt you! I promise!"_

I raised an eyebrow while still looking at the ground. "And how do you know?"

_"She's nice! I've talked to her a few times before I met you, nowletgo!"_ I released his hand. Why didn't the idiot just phase through it If it hurt so damn much?

He nursed his hand, even going as far as kissing it. I sighed. Stupid.

Nervously, I looked back at the women. She was gone.

I sighed relief.

Thank god.

_"Oh hi, Wendy."_

_"Hm."_

_What the fu- _I looked up at Hewie to see who he was talking to. And nearly died right there.

That women in the blue pajamas was standing _right fucking next to me_!

Once again, I diverted eyes from her face. I was freaking the fuck _out_. I felt my body stiffen and hands begin to shake at my sides. This was going to be a long ceremony.

_"Wendy, this is Gavin." _Introduced that stupid son of a bi- _"Gavin, this is Wendy."_

I nodded at her still not looking at her face. "N-nice to..." I almost said out loud. I forgot where we were for a sec. I need to be more careful.

She seemed to understand because she grunted and nodded back at me. I imagined that she couldn't talk seeing as half of he mouth was just...you know.

_"You know, I was worried for a sec that you'd run off screaming from looking at her face."_

I glared at Hewie and glanced at Wendy. She looked like she was going to be his second death. Hewie seemed to notice. _"No, no! I was talking about her!" _He pointed at me.

I almost kicked him.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

Amanda was bored.

For the last few days, she had been doing nothing but doing housework and when finished with that, watch television. About a while ago, she was told to take a payed vacation by the Kendells.

Apparently, a family member was murdered in his sleep. Or that's what she heard.

It was boring not having the possibly schizophrenic child around. She was interesting. The girl really didn't know how to act her age and was possibly the most mature 3 year older she had ever met. Maybe even more so then Alba. Amanda sighed.

That girl just couldn't keep out of trouble no matter how hard she tried.

If she had kept her mouth shut the either of them would be in this situation right now! Doesn't she know how hard it is to creating new identities and moving to other countries? Troublesome girl. _Well, she does now. _The dark skinned women thought to herself bitterly.

It's been about a year or so since she moved to America. And a little over a month since she took a job to be the Kendell's nanny. When Alba heard, she had almost choked on juice and then proceed to laugh the juice out of her nose.

When she took the job, she had expected to watch some normal, loud, playful, and hyper 3 year old. What she got instead was a bad mouthed, possibly delusional girl who understood more than the average kid. She was _interesting_._ Just who was she? _Amanda wondered. It always seemed like she was hiding something and she was pretty sure the girl _was_. _Especially_ when it came to Hewie.

She remembered the talk she had with the girl's parents about Gavin possibly being schizophrenic. They seemed nervous and scared at the idea, but Amanda tried to calm them down by telling them that it was only a _possibility_. She told them to get Gavin checked out someday just to make sure.

Amanda grabbed for her coat. She was getting low on food in the fridge and needed to go grocery shopping.

As she locked the door to her apartment on her way out, she heard laughing in the distance.

"Dude, come on! None of that stuff is real!" The voice of a young male laughed.

"And that was, like, forever ago. And I know as well as you do that there's nothing interesting about this place, but why bring back up now?" Asked the voice of another young man.

"But that guy said that bite wasn't a dog bite, but a _humans_. You don't find that creepy?" The third male asked in disbelief.

"You _just now_ heard about that?" The second couldn't believe. "And he was probably just trying to get attention. Don't be so gullible." He scolded.

Amanda walked past them uninterested in their pointless conversation.

"But what about the other babysitters! They all worked for the Kendells and they all said similar shit!" The third voice cried. Amanda stopped._ The Kendells?_

"They were probably all in on it too. Or maybe it was a prank. I mean_ come on! _Don't you think something would have happened to the house or family by now?" Said the first boy.

_I see. _Thought the women. _It's those rumors again. _She remembered. About a while ago she had asked Gavin about the rumors, but then regretted it as soon as her question left her mouth. It sounded so _stupid_. The rumors were all slightly different. While one called her a spawn of satan, others called her the anti-christ. Some even said the house was haunted.

And they were all bullshit.

The only thing all that strange about that girl was her imaginary friend. Hewie.

Amanda remembered when the green eyed girl blamed her toy throwing on the non existing boy. She felt silly talking about the boy with Gavin. There were a few more incidents with Gavin blaming the toy throwing (which she all dodged) on Hewie. But that's fine. She had grown patient from constantly dealing with Alba and all her antics.

But what about the times when the brown haired girl wasn't around? When the girl _couldn't_ have been the one to do it because she was using the bathroom, bathing, getting dressed, or eating right in _front_ _of her_. What about _all those times_?

Amanda sighed again. She needed to stop. Her head was hurting.

She continued on her way to the grocery store, purse and keys in hand, when she felt her purse begin to vibrate.

_What now? _She mentally asked herself, annoyed. It was probably Alba again. She was one of the few people who had this number (including the Kendells). Girl didn't know when stop causing trouble did she? This was the 3rd time this _week_! Why can she just give her a break?!

She snapped open her phone without looking at the caller ID. "What did you do _this time_?" She asked, getting ready to scold the young girl.

_'My, my. Is that how you greet an old friend?'_

Amanda froze.

That wasn't Alba.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you got-"

_'Cut the bullshit, Viola.' _The man cut her off_. 'If you want to live, you'll listen to what I have to offer you.'_

Amanda's heart thundered in her chest. DAMMIT! How did they find her?!

Amanda breathed. "...I'm listening."

She could practically _hear_ his smirk._ 'Near the location your currently living in, there's anonymous hacker that is-_was_ allied with the __Chiavarone Famiglia_.' 

_The __Chiavarone Famiglia__? The 3rd strongest family in Italy? What's he doing all the way over here? _She mentally asked.

_'__The hacker found some important information on the __Pesca Famiglia__, but was killed by one of their spy's who managed to track him down.' _The man explained.

"So what do you want form me?" Amanda asked him.

_'I was getting there.' _The man said impatiently._ 'The spy couldn't find any of the information that the hacker collected.' _He told her._ Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to kill him first. _She thought._ Should've tortured him for the information _before_ killing him._

_'That's where you come in.'_

"Huh? What do you want me to do? If the spy couldn't find it, what make you think I can-"

He cut her off again._ 'Because you work for his family.'_

Huh?

_'There's a possibility he hid it with someone close to him. Most likely his family.'_

"But why would he give his family something that could-"

_'Or there's the possibility that someone in his family knows where it is or has something that could be used as a hint. Start with that.' _He ordered sternly.

"But who is he? Who's his family?" The man sighed in exasperation.

_'It should have been obvious, Viola.' _The man told her_. 'You're niece's nanny.'_

* * *

**Gavin's POV**

Oh thank _God_!

The funeral had finally ended and we got to go back home. Hewie (the disrespectful brat) talked through the whole ceremony. That ghost, Wendy, wasn't really that bad of company. Even though she couldn't talk, she did understand that I was somewhat afraid to look at her. When I finally grew comfortable with her presence, I apologized and she grunted which I took as an 'it's okay'.

I only got to see 2 or 3 more spirits from afar. Hewie almost called out to them, but I elbowed him in the stomach and he decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Gavin, sweetie. Your nanny will be back tomorrow." My mother told me.

That's good. I kinda missed her.

I headed up stairs to my room to get undressed and close the door, leaving Hewie to stand out there.

_"Hey!"_ He called out. _"Let me in!"_

"I'm changing. Wait."

_"Oh come on! It's not like there's anything good under those clothes, pipsqueak!"_

_Oh hell no. You can stay out there then._

"..."

_"...Hey, tiny! Did you hear me?!"_ _Ignore him._

"..."

_"...Oi! Your not being very amusing today!" If you want in so bad, then phase through the door, stupid!_

"..."

_"...Are you mad, Gav?" Yes._

"..."

_"...Look, I'm sorry. I was just kidding! Please don't be mad!" _He begged through the door._ Aw, how cute. He sounds like a sad little puppy~. _I silently cooed.

I opened the open the door now fully dressed in my 'not going anywhere, but not going to sleep clothes', only to have Hewie stroll in like nothing happened.

_"Took you long enough."_ He said with a bored look on his face. I've been played.

OHHHH THAT LITTLE-!

* * *

"Gavin! Go to sleep! It's late!" Mom called up to me from down stairs.

"Okay, Ma!" I called back to her.

I was already in my Pjs and under my blanket reading one of the books Hewie took from my parents room. It sounded familiar. It's called _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Hewie said something about it teaching me a few things...

I hate that kid.

I hid the book under the bed, vowing to return it tomorrow when my parents left for work again. They've been so _busy_ lately. I wonder why.

I laid my head on the pillow, Hewie laying next to me. He always did that, crawl into bed with me even though he couldn't sleep. I told him it was fine as long as he wasn't creepy about it.

_"Nite."_

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes began to doze off.

Just before my eyes closed, I could have sworn I saw my uncle Leroy staring down at me.

* * *

**Extra**

_"Talk to him! Tell him I said Hi!"_ Hewie practically yelled in Gavin's ear.

"Alright! Fine, stop!" Gavin yelled back at him. Leroy shot her a confused look.

"Gavi? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Hewie says Hi."

Leroy blinked. He had heard about Hewie from the girl's parents. They were getting a little concerned about how Gavin seemed to be putting all her attention on Hewie instead of trying to make real friends. Maybe he'll talk about it with Gavin later. It was clear that she was smarter than most kids her age.

But for now, he'll just play along.

"It's nice to meet you, Hewie." He greeted the spirit, looking at the empty space on the right of his Gavi.

Hewie began to laugh into his hands and Gavin shook her head. She kinda felt sorry for her uncle. The poor guy was the being pranked and he didn't even know it.

_"Unfortunately, I can't say the same to you, my good sir."_ said Hewie, who was standing to the _left _of Gavin.

"He said 'likewise'." Gavin mistranslated.

"I hope you've been taking good care of my niece." Said Leroy.

_"Oh, I've been taking _real good_ care of her, if you know what I mean-"_

"He says he's been going his best." Gavin cut him off.

"Ah! That's good."

This was a bad idea. It was time to end this conversation.

_"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"_

NOW!

* * *

**Dudes! This is my longest chapter yet! I worked hard on this one, so I hope you liked it.**

**Hewie's being a little shit again.**

**Gavin's gonna end up preforming an exorcism on him or something.**

**Wendy's nice. Don't judge a book on it's cover.**

**Amanda is in a bit of trouble.**

******Leroy works with the mafia.**

**Who's Alba?**

**We'll find out sooner or later. I'm not sure if there will be pairings in the future, but for now it's too early to tell.**

**Did you enjoy the extra? Please review!**

**Sorry for errors.**


	6. Chapter 6

**wolfcrys: I'm glad you like my characters and I'm also happy to know that I'm not the only one extremely fond of the Hewie! I also feel that people shouldn't rush to get to the canon! charaters. By the time they meet, the reader shouldn't still be wondering what type of person the character is and why they do certain things. It's kinda confusing. Speaking of meeting the canon! charaters, that won't happen for a while. Shit's gonna go down before the story can even _think_ of the tenth generation guardians. :) And again, I'm so glad you like my story! Your review means a lot!**

**KiraLoveless: Yes, I do agree that Gavin yelling at Hewie would be funny as hell! Lol. And as a thanks for reviewing twice, there's a thank you gift for you at the end! :) Thank you so much!**

**Alice-ltaly-Haruhi: I'm happy that your like him! He's a funny little shit, isn't he? Gavin loves him too, but he's such a pain in the ass most of the time so she forgets. Thank you for the review!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! But I didn't do this alone. My best friend helped with some things as well. A few character names, personalities, and the title of the story!**

"Talking"

_"Spirits talking"_

_'Person on phone'_

_Thinking_

**I don't own KHR, Power Rangers, Hetalia, The Fox, Gangnam Style, Friday, or the Harlem Shake.**

* * *

_:...Don't...t...co...b...:_

_"Hey, Gav. Wake up."_

_:...to...l..."_

_"Hey, Gaaaaavvvvvviiiiiiinnnnnn~."_

_:..tr.s...:_

_"GAVIN__GAVIN__GAVIN__GAVIN__GAVIN__GAVIN!"_

"Nuh-Wha?!" I jolted awake.

_"Rise and shine~!" Hewie sang. What the hell was _that_? What are you so happy about? _I thought annoyed.

_"Come on! Get up! Get up!" _Hewie exclaimed excitedly.

"Stoooop," I whined. "Let me sleeeeep."

_"But Amanda's back! Don't you want to see her?"_ He asked loudly.

"Yaaay. Great. Now let me sleep," I waved him off.

_"If you sleep any later, your mental clock will be thrown off."_

_..._

Wow. For a second there Hewie sounded like Uncle Leroy.

I peeked from under the blanket over my head and blinked. Then blinked again._  
_

Wha...?

_"You know, the last thing that I'd would've expected from you would be your ability to see ghost and for your..._friend _to be real."_

I stared.

"Uncle Leroy?" I asked in a whisper.

_"The one and only," _My uncle smiled. No fucking way. He's here. He's here!

And he's a ghost.

He's dead.

_"Yeah, I was surprised too when I found him watch you while you slept,"_ Hewie said with a smirk directed at Uncle. Uncle frowned and glared at Hewie.

_"I was not watching her while she was sleeping!"_ He denied. _"I was checking up on her and saying my final good byes. When _you_ showed up," He said adding venom to the "you"._

_"Hahahaha!" _Hewie laughed cheerfully.

"You're dead," Uncle Leroy looked at me and nodded._ "Now, I know you must be pretty shocked to see me,"_ he said carefully. He then paused and looked at Hewie. "_A__nd I'm pretty shocked to see _him,_" _Once again adding venom to "him". _"But let me explain."_

"You're dead," I repeated again. He was dead, but he was staring _right at _me. I was just at his funeral, and he was standing_ right in front _of me. The man who I _cried_ over, was talking _to_ me.

I my vision begin to blur as I stared at him. My uncle was back! Not _back_ back, but close enough back!

_"Gavi? What's wrong?"_ The now deceased man asked. I let out a soft sob at that nickname. I lifted my hands to wipe away the tears that were now rolling down my cheeks.

_"Aw, see! Now look at what you did! Your creepiness must have scared her to tears!"_ The young looking spirit scolded the man with crossed arms._  
_

_"Shut up, you little brat! I didn't do anything!"_ the man denied wrapping his arms around me. _"And I'm not creepy!"_

_"You were watching her sleep!" Hewie exclaimed._

_"I was checking up on her!" Uncle yelled back._

_"You were staring down at her, smiling!"_

_"I was saying my goodbyes!"_

"Haha..."

Suddenly, the arguing stopped and the two heads turned to look at her.

_"Gav?" _

_"Gavi?" _Both males said at the same time. I shook my head."S-sorry...haha." Both spirits shot me a slightly confused look. "It's just...you guys are so fu-freaking funny," I stopped myself from swearing remembering that my uncle was still in room.

_"Thank you! Thank you! No, really, I do my best!" _Hewie bowed as if he was accepting an reward. Uncle Leroy rolled his eyes and I laughed a little. "Shut up, Hewie."

I looked at my uncle with questioning eyes. "So...what's up?" I asked awkwardly. How exactly do you start up a conversation with your dead uncle?

_"What's up?"_ Uncle Leroy repeated. _"I die and come back and the first thing you say to me is "What's up?"_ He asked, unbelievingly. I sighed.

"I missed you."

* * *

I never really questioned why I could see ghost. I mean, it was obvious wasn't it? It was because I was reborn. I never had this ability _before_ my death. It was only after I was pushed through that doorway and was reborn, that I could see them. So, that had to be it, right? I had already died and...maaaan, I don't know how to explain it. But that _had_ to be it.

My uncle had explained to me about what had happened last night. Like he said, he came to say his goodbyes to his family. When he entered my room, Hewie attacked him, pretending to be a Power Ranger (Seriously, WTF? God dammit, Hewie).

They spent the whole night arguing about how creepy Uncle was or how annoying Hewie was acting. Some where in between, Hewie found the time to explain to my uncle, who he was and how I can see ghost.

He was shocked. Eyes the size of Prussia's ego.**(1)**

Or that's what Hewie said (That's pretty damn big).

But never mind any of that. I still have one important question to ask.

"Uncle Leroy," I called his name, getting his attention.

_"Hm? Yeah?" _He answered, still glaring at Hewie (who was smirking).

Get right to the point. "Who killed you?"

* * *

Amanda was exhausted.

Today was the day that she finally got back to work. She had barley gotten any sleep last night out of fear and worry. What if she couldn't find anything? Would they really kill her? Would they kill Alba?

Of course. They were wanted after all. She thought back to last night.

**.::Flash back::.**

_After the phone call from that man, she had hurriedly dialed the number to Alba's phone (3 or not, the kid was a prodigy and after the incident, she needed one). Thankfully, she answered._

_'What's up, home dog?'_

"Never say that again."

_And that was how the phone call went._

_Despite of the way she acts towards the prodigy, Amanda really did care the girl. Sure she was troublesome, annoying, loud, a brat, and several other things, Alba was still her responsibility and no one elses. Because she promised. _

_After the phone call ended, Amanda began to search for Gavin's uncle using her laptop. It was nothing much. Just some basic stuff about him like name, age, etc. She'd get to the underground stuff later._

_Name: Leroy Kendell_

_Age: 35_

_Birthday: October 15._

_Hair: Short brown_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Nationality: Italian, American_

_Height: 5ft 9.3in_

_Blood type: AB_

_She stared at his profile on the screen. This...Leroy was a hacker for the Chiavarone famiglia? Who_ just sohappened_ to be Gavin's uncle. And she _just sohappened_ to be Gavin's nanny. How convenient. The dark skinned women looked at the time on the bottom right of the computer screen. It was getting late. She had to go back to work tomorrow. Hopefully she'd find something on the information she was supposed to be gathering. Amanda looked at the time on the bottom right of her computer screen. It was getting late. She had work tomorrow and needed to get what she could from the family. _

___Did they even know of his little hobby? _Doubtful. _Did they even know that the hacker was in the mafia? Even more so. The woman sighed._

___She was screwed from the beginning, wasn't she?_

**.::End of flash back::.**

Amanda groaned in misery. Why couldn't she ever get a break?   


Walking over to the mirror next to her T.V., she made sure her clothes looked alright. Her white dress shirt looked nice and clean and her blue jeans looked that way as well. Only a little while ago, she had learned to dress in casual clothes. Dressing formally was a habit she had picked up from her parents when she was young. Even at non formal parties, she'd always wear something that would resemble a suite. She rarely wore dresses. No matter what her family and friends said, she wouldn't go near a dress unless she needed to. Ever since that day...

The women shivered at the thought. _That green haired pervert..._She thought in anger and disgust.

She shook her head to get rid of the memory And looked at the clock above her bed stand. _Aw shit! I'm gonna be late!_ She hurriedly thew on her shoes and jacket, grabbed her purse and keys and left out the door.

* * *

"Alright! I'm on time." She said to herself while checking her watch. She stepped out her car and was greeted by both senior Kendells.

"Good morning, Amanda!" Amelia Kendell greeted the nanny.

"Good morning," Amanda smiled. During her time working here, Amanda had become good friends with the Kendells. Gavin's mother was so sweet, that it would only be matched by a grandmother. The father, she had soon found out after working here, was a very playful man. He'd tell jokes so bad, you'd have no choice but to laugh at the stupidity of it.

"Nice weather we're having, uh? Sorry for forcing you back. I know Gavin can be a bit of a handful-especially because of Hewie," He told her. She shook her head.

"It's alright! I missed Gavin anyways. Her _and_ her toy throwing friend." She joked, but then turned serious. "...did you think about what I said? About Hewie, I mean."

Both Kendells froze and Michael frowned. "...We have," He muttered, upset.

Amanda nodded. "And?"

The mother sighed. "We...might need Gavin to see a doctor. "

* * *

Leroy stared at the little girl in front of him, some what shocked. He obviously didn't expect her to ask that, her being 3 and all. Even if she showed early maturity (Seriously, how is any of this possible?) how could she even know-let alone _understand_ the concept of death? She's _3_. Fucking _3_. Where was she learning this stuff from-? _Was it Hewie's doing? _He though_. _It seemed like a possibility. The ghost had been around for a while, but-

"Uncle!" His niece called out to him.

_"Oh. Uh, Sorry,"_ he apologized. Should he tell her-? No! Of course not! Mature or not, she still a child! As if he'd tell her about his work in the mafia.

_"Well, uh I sorta got into a bit of an accident..."_ Leroy trailed off. He really didn't feel comfortable talk to his niece about now he died. Plus it was too soon.

The hell spawn raised an eyebrow._ "Accident?" _The way he said it sounded like he didn't believe him. I nodded. _"Um, a car accident," the man lied._

Hewie shot him a blank look. _"I seriously doubt that."_

Leroy felt his eye twitch. He was getting real tired of that little-

"Um, you don't have to tell us it you don't want to."

Leroy snapped his attention back to his niece. Did she change her mind?

_"He doesn't?"_ The brat questioned, confused.

"No, he doesn't," she looked up at him. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, since you just...left recently."

The man slowly nodded. Though that wasn't the reason he didn't want to tell his niece the truth, he'd go with it for now.

_"Thank you," _he replied and his niece just smiled.

_"But I wanna know!" _Hewie cried out only to receive glares from the other 2 in the room.

"Shut up, Hewie."

_"Shut it, kid."_

And that was how Hewie gained another tortured soul-play mate.

* * *

After kicking the other 2 males out of my room, I began to get dressed for the day. I thought back to our talk with Uncle. He told us he was in a car accident, but that was clearly a lie (no duh). His throat was slit and I wanted to know why. Really, it was stupid to think he'd tell me who his killer was and why he was killed (if it wasn't done by some random cereal killer). She was 3. Something she somehow keeps forgetting. Who would tell their 3 year old niece how they died (assuming that 3 year old could see ghost)?

After I finished getting dressed, I made my way down stairs. "Hey, Gavin. It's been a while." I heard a voice call from the kitchen. Amanda?

Oh that's right! She's back today!

There from the doorway, I spotted her cooking breakfast.

"Amanda! Hi!" I yell excitedly. I missed her! And her cooking! (Which was pretty fucking tasty by the way.)

"How are you?" She asked while placing food onto the table.

"Fine! And you?" I asked politely.

"I've been doing well, thank you." She said. Actually, she looked a little tired. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep?

"Here you go. Eat up," she said, smiling. "I'll be right back. I just need to go make sure all the doors are locked. You know how your father is." Damn strait. The guy couldn't remember to tie his own shoes let alone lock the back door. And Mom was usually too busy to even think of such things.

...I'm starting to really miss them-

_"Man, that looks good!"_

_Here we go again. _"No, you can't have any."

_"But-"_

"I don't care if sharing _is_ caring," I cut him off.

_"But-!"_

"You can't eat anyway. You're dead."

_"That's not f-"_

"Ummm yummy!" I chewed loudly, "This bacon is so good, you wouldn't even understand."

_"Gaaaaavvvvvvviiiiiiinnnnnnn, nooooooooo!" He whined._

"I'm sorry, Hewie. I can't hear you over how delicious these eggs are."_  
_

_"I though you loved me!"_

"You thought wrong."

_"Gaaaavvvviiiinnnn!"_

"So fucking good."

Gavin: 12

Hewie: 142

* * *

**Omake**

I swear to God, if Hewie doesn't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna find his grave and burn his corpse. Maybe he'll disappear or something like on _Supernatural_.

God I hope so.

Uncle Leroy's funeral has been going on for a while now and for the _entire_ ceremony, Hewie had not shut that mouth of his shut. Not once.

_"Hey, Gaaav," he whined, "Why aren't you paying attention to meeee."_

_This is it. You've been training for this kind of torture. You're strong. Don't let that training go to waste. _I kept thinking to myself. Yeah, that's right, I can do this! I didn't endure an hour of Nyan Cat for nothing! I've prepared for this very day!

I CAN DO THI-

_"Oi! Pay attention to me!"_

Don't give it! It's what it **wants**!

_"Here, GaviGaviGavi~! Come here! Be a good girl and look over here~!"_

_I'm not a dog, you fucking-No! Control yourself! You got this!_

_"...Hmmm."_

...Is he done? Is it over? Did I win-

_"Oppa Gangnam Style!" _

NOPE. HE'S STILL GOING. CUE THE DANCING IDIOT.

_"Do the Harlem Shake!"_

_Is this really how I want to live my life from know on? Stuck with this-this...**thing**. This **thing** that just won't **shut up**._

_"It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!"_

_Oh God, make him stoooop!_ I begged_. _I was _so_ close to tears.

_"What does the fox say?! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow-!"_

"OH MY GOD, WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" I snapped. I had _enough_.

Suddenly everything went quiet. There were no birds singing, no wind blowing, and no one giving their speech about the deceased. I went still noticing all the stares I was getting and I didn't dare look up at my parents. Feeling embarrassed, I shuffled my feet and stared at the ground. "Sorry," is what I said. _Dammit. _Was all I thought.

I was in so much trouble.

_"You owe me 10 bucks."_ I heard the _true_ demon spawn say. I looked up at him and saw an annoyed Wendy handing him a transparent 10 dollar bill. (That doesn't even make any sense! And where is he going to go with that money, the ghost store?!)

"Ahahahaha!" Hewie laughed. He turned to look at the readers.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER."**(2)**

* * *

**It's been while.**

**Sorry I was busy with some stuff (homework, family, and whatnot). I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Again, thank you for favoriting and following this story. And thanks especially for reviewing! BTW neither Hewie nor Leroy know about Gavin being reborn in case you were confused.**

**(1) Prussia's from Hetalia.**

**(2) James Doakes' catchphrase****.**

**Sorry for errors.**


End file.
